This invention relates to pill, capsule, and tablet counting and dispensing systems and, more particularly, to a monitoring scheme for detecting, and partially compensating for, contamination from pill, capsule, and tablet dust in an automated counting and dispensing system.
In automated pharmaceutical counting and dispensing systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,493, dust from pills, capsules, and tablets forms during their handling and processing. The dust accumulates over time and may eventually affect the accuracy of the pharmaceutical count by coating the light source and/or photo-detectors of the counting cell. One method of preventing the dust from becoming a serious problem is to schedule regular maintenance and cleaning of the counting cell of the automated system. However, this may result in unnecessary maintenance costs. It is also time inefficient to clean the equipment frequently.
The present invention describes a system and method whereby the counting cell is part of a self-monitoring system wherein signals from the counting cell can be adjusted automatically for dust accumulation, and to a certain extent, accommodate this buildup. The monitoring system also has the capability to periodically warn operators when the dust buildup becomes too great to be accommodated by the counting cell, thus requiring that the cell be cleaned and serviced.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system is illustrated and described, in which dust accumulation from a pill, capsule, and tablet counting process is monitored and adjusted. In automated pharmaceutical counting and dispensing systems, dust abrades from pills, capsules, and tablets during their handling and processing. The dust builds up over time and can eventually affect the accuracy of the pharmaceutical count by coating the light source and/or photo-detectors of the counting cell. The signal base line from the counting cell decreases due to the dust accumulation, as does the magnitude of its signal. Electronics are used to adjust to the deterioration of the counting cell signal and base line reading, so that the system can continue to function with accuracy. In this respect, the monitoring system provides for longer intervals between required maintenance operations, therefore reducing the cost of operation. Eventually, however, the counting cell will require maintenance; the monitoring system then provides a warning to the system operator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved monitoring system for an automated pill, capsule, and tablet counting and dispensing system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a monitoring system for an automated pill, capsule, and tablet counting and dispensing system that increases the interval between required maintenance operations, and therefore reduces the cost of operation.